1. Field
This relates to an apparatus for controlling a compressor.
2. Background
Generally, a compressor converts mechanical energy into compression energy, and may be part of a refrigerating system such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner. Compressors may be categorized into reciprocating compressors configured to compress refrigerant as a piston performs a reciprocating motion in a cylinder, with a compression space formed between the piston and the cylinder; rotary compressors configured to compress refrigerant as a roller rotates along an inner wall of a cylinder, with a compression space formed between the roller and the cylinder; and scroll compressors configured to compress refrigerant as an orbiting scroll rotates along a fixed scroll, with a compression space formed between the orbiting scroll and the fixed scroll.